Teen Titans I-Pod Challenge!
by Storm-Maiden-Lucania
Summary: Yup, I'm doing one of these again! Onwards to drabbles! Warning: Contains a lot of stuff involving Thunder and Lightning!


Stormy: Hello my peeps! Yes, I'm doing another one of these. They're addicting I tell you! If you couldn't tell, this one is Teen Titans related! (My current obsession!)

Jinx: (sarcastically) Oh, really? It's not like you watch the show **every freaking day** when you get home from school.

Stormy: Oh, shut it girly! It's not my fault you guys are all so irresistible awesome!

Kid Flash: (runs up holding a sandwich) That we are.

Stormy: Kid! Stop raiding my fridge!

(He laughs and runs off)

Stormy: (sighs) **Anyway**, I did this one a little different from my previous I-Pod challenge. Instead of typing, I set my MP3 player to shuffle and hand wrote everything then typed it later. I learned long ago that I can write a whole lot faster than I can type, so this made it easier for me to put out something of quality. If that goes against the rules of the challenge a bit, sorry. I'm just doing this for fun.

Jinx: I don't know. You could be breaking some big fanfictiony rules.

Stormy: (glares at her) Thanks for the input Captain Sarcasm. Getting back to the important stuff, just a few warnings. There will be a **lot **of fluff (mostly involving Thunder and Lightning, muh two faves!) and some anguish, as well as mentions of several pairings. These include StarfireXRobin, JinxXKid Flash, along with mentions of ArgentXThunder and KoleXLightning. No yaoi this time around (Lol, couldn't find anywhere to fit some SpeedyXAqualad), so no need to worry 'bout that. Onwards to the disclaimer! (shouts) Yo, mi amigos!

(Mas y Menos dash up)

Mas y Menos: (together) Si, Senorita Stormy?

Stormy: (under her breath) God, you two are so cute. (Normal voice) Think you two could do the disclaimer for me? Please?

Mas y Menos: (grins) Si! Storm-Doncella-Lucania, no posee adolescentes Titans, Vocaloid, o cualquiera de estas canciones en esta historia. Si lo hacía, no habría mucho más escenas con los Titanes honorarios. (Storm-Maiden-Lucania doesn't own Teen Titans, Vocaloid, or any of these songs in this story. If she did, there would be a lot more scenes with the Honorary Titans.)

All three: Disfrute! (Enjoy!)

* * *

_**1.) Almost there for Disney's Princess and the Frog**_

Jinx felt something die inside of her as Madam Rouge chewed her out, declaring that she was a useless little girl, and stamped off in search of Kid Flash. She'd been so close, so close!, to achieving her dream and becoming a member of the Brotherhood of Evil. Then Kid had escaped and ruined everything. The thought made her blood boil. With a growl, she shoved past her reluctant companions. She wasn't going down that easily. Ignoring SeeMore's shouts for her to stop, she stormed out of their base, determined to get to Flash first.

_Almost there..._

_**2.) Kim Possible theme song**_

The communicators were more than phones. True, they did technically do more than just make calls. They could take photos, scan evidence and send out distress signals in times of the users' peril. But they were more than that. They were a link between the Titan's, both physical and spiritual. They connected the hearts and souls of the team, across the spans of distance, dimensions and, at times, death.

_**3.) I've got the magic in me by B.o.B.**_

"_Everybody wants a blast of magic, magic, magic! Magic, magic, magic! Oh yeah magic magic magic! Awooooo! I've got the magic in me!"_ Mumbo sang, hips swinging as he danced around the jewelry store, stuffing jewels into a bag. He heard a clatter behind him and turned, giving a little squeak of panic as he saw the Titans standing there, watching him speechlessly. He could have sworn he even saw Raven's jaw drop from beneath the shadow of her hood. One of Robin Birdarangs lay near his feet, having landed there when he'd dropped it.

"Um, you won't tell anyone about this, will you?" The magician quietly asked, blue skin flushing a few shades deeper.

_**4.) It happens by Sugarland**_

Lightning gave a long groan, head in his hands. Despite his best efforts, a battle with Mad Mod had left a small building in ruins and half a park on fire. The red headed Brit strode up behind him, dropping a hand onto his shoulder in a comforting motion.

"Don't worry lad. These things happen." He told the elemental, seconds before one of his brothers' sound waves knocked him head over heels.

_**5.) Who says you can't go home by Bon Jovi and Jennifer Nettles**_

Robin gazed out across Jump City from the roof of the tower. It looked so small, so easily attacked. He couldn't just leave it. Cyborg's voice pulled the teen from his torn thoughts.

"Robin, buddy, chill. We'll take care of the place till you get back."

Returning his friends grin, Robin nodded and bent down, picking up the gift bag and card addressed _"To Alfred"_. Looking out at the city one last time, he turned and stepped into his mentor's waiting jet.

_**5.) Pon de Replay by Rihanna**_

Robin couldn't help but stare when he saw her. The pulsing lights reflected off her shimmering hair and tanned skin as she danced, mid-drift outfit sticking to her in a way that shouldn't have been legal. Turning, she spotted him and gave a dazzling smile, one vibrant green eye winking at him.

Starfire burst into laughter, practically falling over herself as she watched her young leader collapse to the floor, face burning like a thousand suns.

_**6.) Thank You! Second Bleach ending theme**_

Mas y Menos sat, listening in wonder as Jericho's' guitar issued forth a graceful flow of notes, the music swimming through the air like an invisible river. As he plucked out the last few notes, the twins applauded, exclaiming their thanks in Spanish. Jericho grinned, lifting his hands and signing to them.

'_No, thank you.'_

The two young boys cocked their heads in synchronized confusion.

"Por que?" (Why?)

He smiled gently.

'_For being my first friends.'_

_**7.) One Thousand Sakura by Hatsune Miku**_

Thunder smiled as he and his brother walked through the blooming pink trees, the muted singing of birds the only noise. They had found the little park while aimlessly flying around, and had been struck with the wonder of the vibrant flowers. He took a deep breath of the fragrant air, enjoying the small moment of piece adrift in the chaos of their normal lives.

Then Lightning's communicator started spewing that screechy Vocaloid music he seemed to like so much and the moment was broken.

_**8.) When I grow up from Matilda the Musical¹**_

"I wanna be an astronaut!" Timmy cried excitedly when Raven asked the trio what they wanted to do in the future. He burst into a long list of the awesome things about being an astronaut and Raven gave a little smile, turning to Melvin.

"What about you?" She asked the little blond. The girl stared at her for a moment before answering.

"I wanna be like you."

Raven cocked an eyebrow.

"Like me?"

"Uh huh. You're strong and brave, like a hero should be. But you also care about everybody. I wanna be a good person like you."

The young child walked over and wrapped her arms around Ravens waist.

"I love you Mama."

Raven felt tears gather in her eyes as she crouched down and embraced her.

"I love you too."

_**9.) Camelot Castle, Route to the Blacksmith from Sonic and the Black Knight**_

"You're telling me Camelot was real?" Cyborg asked, eyes widening.

"Very real. My brother and I visited it many times." Thunder answered.

"Thought they did not recognized us as spirits during our first visits. If I remember correctly, they ran us out of the city, believing us ogres."

"Wow, to think. Camelot and all those legends actually used to exist..." Cyborg whistled.

Thunder smiled. Perhaps it was about time they paid a visit to a certain immortal king. After all, he never said Camelot was **gone**...

_**10.) Dream-Eater Shirokuro Baku by Kagamine Len¹**_

"So, you'll take away all these bad dreams I've been having? Well, thanks but no thanks."

The blond-haired dream spirits eyes widened, pointed ears pricking up in interest.

"Why not?" He asked the silver skinned New Zealander. Argent smiled wolfishly, crossing her arms.

"Because what fun would life be if everything was all happy and cheerful? Plus, those dreams remind me of my failures and those failures make me stronger. So sorry Mr. Dream Imp, but you can take your offer and shoo."

Len smiled, giving her a sweeping bow and fading back into the dream realm.

'_What a marvelous girl.'_ He thought to himself.

'_I really must come and visit her again sometime.'_

_**11.) Toumei Piano (JubyPhonic dub)**_

Thin fingers danced over the keys of the piano, filling the icy castle² with music as winter light flowed through the windows.

'_I'm getting just a little closer to you, I think I can find it out. Just so these days would never ever have to end without a doubt...'_

Jericho gently put his head down on the edge of the music stand, listening as the voice inside his head sang.

'_Ringing in a tone that slowly died and will never restart again...And all at once I know everything is gone...'_

Tears dropped onto the ivory keys, not once disrupting the fingers that continued to dance.

_**12.) Mishira Counter (JubyPhonic Dub)**_

Jinx sleepily rubbed her eyes, attempting to figure out where that infuriating tapping sound was coming from. Sliding out of bed, she walked to her balcony door, realizing someone was throwing stones at the pane. Stepping onto the balcony, she looked over the railing, eyes widening when she saw a figure on the ground below.

The red haired hero gave a gentlemanly grin and held up a bouquet of roses.

Jinx gave a gentle smile and raised a hand, blasting him with a wave of bad luck.

"It's 2 in the morning Kid. Come back once the sun's up." She called, flouncing into her room and going back to bed.

_**13.) I'm walking on sunshine by Aly and A.J.**_

"And don't it feel good?! Hey! Alright now! And don't it feel good?! Hey! Alright now, yeah!" Raven giggled, twirling and skipping down the sidewalk.

"Guys, can we hurry and finish finding all these clones so we can reverse that spell? This green one's kinda creepin me out." Robin mumbled, totally not hiding behind Starfire as they walked. Beast Boy gave a snort of a laugh.

"You think this is bad? Wait till we find the pink one."

_**14.) Mirror, Mirror from RWBY**_

Argent stared at her reflected double, the moonlight filtering through her window doing little to chase away the darkness of the room. She scornfully looked over the figure's silver skin, their thin frame and red streaked hair. With a sudden snarl, she lashed out and shattered the looking glass, the broken image reflecting her a hundred different ways. She sunk to her knees, face buried in her hands as she sobbed.

"_I'm the loneliest of all..." _

_**15.) Prisoner**_

"I'll be out of here before you know it." Kid flash said, lounging against his cage's bars, mysteriously obtained sandwich dangling loosely in his hand.

Jinx gave him one of her famous smirks, leaning close to the bars.

"I don't think so." She declared, before spinning and strutting away, boots clicking against the tile floor.

As he watched her go, Kid decided, as long as she was his captor, perhaps being a prisoner wasn't so bad.

_**16.) Kung Fu Fighting (Kung Fu Panda edition)**_

"_You're a diamond in the rough, a brilliant ball of clay! You can be a work of art, if you just go all the way!"_

Bushido whirled around, once again swearing he heard music playing. A sweep of the street revealed nothing and he slowly continued on his way, now completely on edge.

From the rooftops, Gizmo clamped a hand over his mouth to silence his snickering. Setting a hand on his remote, he watched gleefully as his tiny spider-like speaker-bot followed the paranoid swordsman down the street.

_**17.) 6HP Pink or Black by Hatsune Miku**_

"Pink or black...pink or black..." Argent muttered to herself, holding up two dresses in the mirror.

"Arg, stop spazing. Thunder will be blushing no matter which one you wear to the dance." Kole told her, waiting impatiently in the doorway.

"But, Kole! I can't decide!" The goth replied, giving her the puppy dog eyes. Kole groaned, and stomped over, snatching up the dresses. Turning a hand to crystal, she slashed the garments apart and, grabbing a nearby needle from the table, sewed them back together in a flash.

"There, now you can wear both." She declared, tugging the dress over her friends head. Argent stared in shock at the now heart shaped bosom and pink skirt overlaid with black lace.

"Kole, it's amazing!" She cried, twirling her friend around in a hug before giggling and dashing out the door. Kole sighed and ran after her, hurrying to meet with her own waiting elemental.

_**18.) I'll Make a Man Out of You from Disney's Mulan**_

Robin wrapped his arms around Starfire as they kissed, feeling her smile against his lips.

On a nearby rooftop, a figure stood silhouetted against the moon. The mask did little to hide the mercenaries' smile, a kind expression softening his remaining eye. A gentle chuckle floating through the night air.

"I'll make you a man yet."

_**19.) A Female Ninja, but I Want to Love (JubyPhonic dub)**_

Bushido watched silently as Robin and Starfire walked ahead of him, hands intertwined. He made no indication of the loneliness that burned in his chest. There was no solution for the problem after all. The laws of the ninja forbid falling in love.

"Um, excuse me?"

The swordsman turned to find a young girl standing behind him, one he vaguely remembered rescuing from Control Freak earlier that day.

"I'd just like to thank you for saving me." She told him, smiling. The expression lit up her face and he realized just how beautiful the tawny haired girl was. As warmth bloomed within his chest, he thought perhaps the laws could be broken, just this once...

_**20.) Drive By**_

Pantha had been having a pretty good day so far. She'd had a good workout at the gym that morning, was having a nice walk, and, so far, no villains had decided to attack the city that day.

The screech of tires caught her attention and she managed to dive out of the way just as a car went barreling past, half on the road, half on the sidewalk. She moved to yell an insult about the crazy driving but stopped when she recognized the car and its drivers. Letting out a stream of quiet Spanish curses, she chased after it, swearing that whoever decided letting Mas y Menos and Beast Boy drive the T-Car was a good idea was in for a beating.

_**21.) Shine Supernova by Cody Simpson**_

Starfire couldn't believe her eyes. She'd carried the young hero into space, tearfully leaving him as he begged her to go. She herself had watched the explosion, the brilliant red supernova that had washed across the sky. So how was he floating right in front of her, not even a single hair out of place?

He shrugged at the question.

"My friends were in danger." Red Star simply replied.

"How could I not come?"³

_**22.) Can't Hold Us by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis**_

Thunder smiled as he watched his brother sleep. The other elemental had fallen asleep sitting up, having leaned against his brothers' chest while the two siblings talked. Running a hand gently through Lightning's unruly hair, he chuckled as the other sleepily mumbled something about 'sugary spheres' and buried his face further into Thunders shoulder. The sight was enough to melt even the most hardened criminals' heart. The normally hedonistic spirits face was relaxed in sleep, revealing a youth and innocence few were privileged enough to see.

Careful not to wake his sibling, Thunder reclined so his head lay against the couches armrest, tugging Lightning along with him.

He winced as his sore muscles ached, a souvenir of having to chase the other elemental across the entire city earlier that day.

"Note to self..." He mumbled.

"Never let Lightning near Voltage again."⁴

_**23.) Joker by Kamui Gakupo**_

"Robbie!"⁵

The other Titans watched in shock as a certain green haired villain leapt from the shadows and grabbed the young hero, embracing him tightly and spinning him in circles.

"Oh, I've missed you so much! You have no idea how boring it is with you gone!" He cackled, grinning widely.

"Joker, let me go!" Robin cried, struggling to get free.

"Oh, Harley will be so happy to know you're doing well! She and the others have been bugging Bats for **weeks** for updates!"

Robin finally managed to wrestle an arm free and clubbed Joker over the head with his staff. The villain crumpled, staring at the sky with a dazed expression.

"Does Dad even know you're here? God, you're such a handful when you come to visit." He mumbled to himself as he watched the villain, shaking his head with a tired expression.

_**24.) Welcome to the show⁶**_

"Right this way, little one."

The girl giggled as the thin boy with the lightning emblazed top hat took her money and lead her into the dark tent. The place was empty and she took a chair in the front row, right up against the stage.

"Well, it seems you're our only audience this evening. A shame, but I suppose we'll just have to give you a special performance to make up for it." He declared, turning in a series of backflips, coming to rest beside his fellow red haired acrobat on stage.

"So, please my dear, just relax." He told her, whipping off his hat to reveal a mess of unruly blond hair. With a crack, the lights went out, save a small spotlight at the base of the stage.

"Oh," He added.

She gasped as the youths dark eyes suddenly flashed a bright yellow, his skin becoming a pale gold. Electricity crackled around his hands and he smirked as the remaining light went out.

"And welcome to the show."

_**25.) Super Hero by Kagamine Len**_

"Why do you fight for them?! They are a waste of air! Just useless little weaklings!" Brain rattled, his electronic voice reverberating around the massive chamber.

Beast Boy smirked, the grin crawling up his lips as he straightened into a position that radiated courage and confidence.

"Because I'm a super hero!" He cried.

"Titans, GO!"

* * *

Stormy: It is finished! (Looks it over)Wow, this thing has a lot of Vocaloid in it. Especially JubyPhonic dubs.

Jinx: Maybe if that wasn't practically all you listened to lately, there wouldn't be so many.

Thunder: It is true. You are worse than my brother.

Stormy and Lightning: Hey! Vocaloid is awesome!

Thunder: (turns to Jinx) Do you see what I mean?

Jinx: (laughs then turns to Stormy) Hey, wasn't this challenge only supposed to have 10 songs on it? When I counted, there were 25.

Stormy: Yeah, well... (Glares) Shut up. I was on a roll.

Thunder: Oh dear, it seems we may have angered her.

Jinx: Yeah, but what's she gonna do? Write about us?

Stormy: (smirks) You don't understand how this works, do you? When I'm here, I can make anything happen! (maniacal laughter)

Thunder: (shudders) Brother, I believe she may be even more psychotic than you.

Lightning: (hiding behind him) I would not doubt it.

Jinx: Stormy, you're officially a total nut.

Stormy: I know, but you're still bugging me. (Holds up a notebook) Away with you! (Starts erasing something.)

Jinx: What are you...? (She suddenly disappears)

Thunder and Lightning: Jinx! (Stormy looks at them and they flinch)

Stormy: Oh, don't look so worried. I love you two too much to mess with ya. Anyways, please review. Reviews are love and anyone who reviews will receive a hug (or kiss, if you're swinging that way XD) from a character of your choice! Flames will be used to cook our lunch, since I just realized it's 1:00 and I haven't eaten anything yet today. See ya!

* * *

1: For anyone who hasn't heard the music from the Matilda Broadway musical (which is probable most of you), you need to get on Youtube and find it **now**. I saw it on stage when I went to New York with my choir last year and I spent most of the show either cheering, laughing hysterically or crying.

1: The person Argent is talking to is Len, the Vocaloid for the song. In Dream Eater, he is a dapperly dressed spirit who is willing to take away a person's bad dreams for a price.

2: The ice castle Jericho is in is the northern most Titan HQ. It's supposed to be hidden way up in the Himalayas and was created by my O.C. Fractal (an ice elemental) with some design help from BB.

3: Because as happy as I am that Red Star (being one of my faves) is back, THERE IS NO EXPLANATION AS TO HOW HE SURVIVED BLOWING UP IN OUTER SPACE. WTF PEOPLE.

4: This one is actually based on a conversation I had with someone at Alma Con. We were talking about the Storm Twins and for some reason I just randomly mentioned that I really wanted some Mountain Dew Voltage. She then jokingly replied that if Lightning ever got ahold of some, he'd probable go into a total sugar rush and run rampant through the city. Thus this little bit of fluffy awesomeness. Oh and the 'sugary spheres' are donuts.

5: As improbable as it sounds, I actually really like the idea of the Gotham villains being a sort of dysfunctional second family to Robin. And the idea of Joker coming to check on his "baby bird" was just too good to pass up.

6: This actually takes place in an AU fic I'm working on right now. It's sort of a "Cirque de Freak: Vampires Assistant" sort of situation, with the different Titans (and some of the villains) all being part of the Cirque and using their talents in their performances.


End file.
